Grant Ward/Quote
A collection of quotes of the HYDRA leader Grant Ward. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. [[Pilot|Episode 1.01: ''Pilot]] Spoken by Grant Ward Dialogue [[0-8-4 (episode)|Episode 1.02: 0-8-4]] Dialogue [[The Asset|Episode 1.03: The Asset]] Dialogue [[Eye-Spy|Episode 1.04: Eye-Spy]] Spoken about Grant Ward Dialogue [[Girl in the Flower Dress|Episode 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress]] [[FZZT|Episode 1.06: FZZT]] Spoken by Grant Ward Spoken about Grant Ward [[The Hub|Episode 1.07: The Hub]] Dialogue [[The Well|Episode 1.08: The Well]] Dialogue [[Repairs|Episode 1.09: Repairs]] Dialogue [[The Magical Place|Episode 1.11: The Magical Place]] Dialogue [[Seeds|Episode 1.12: Seeds]] Spoken about Grant Ward Dialogue [[T.R.A.C.K.S.|Episode 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S.]] Spoken by Grant Ward Dialogue [[T.A.H.I.T.I.|Episode 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I.]] Dialogue [[T.A.H.I.T.I.|Episode 1.15: Yes Men]] Spoken by Grant Ward [[Turn, Turn, Turn|Episode 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[Providence (episode)|Episode 1.18: Providence]] Dialogue [[Ragtag|Episode 1.21: Ragtag]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[Beginning of the End|Episode 1.22: Beginning of the End]] Spoken by Grant Ward Dialogue [[Shadows|Episode 2.01: Shadows]] Spoken by Grant Ward [[Making Friends and Influencing People|Episode 2.05: Making Friends and Influencing People]] [[Face My Enemy|Episode 2.04: Face My Enemy]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[A Hen in the Wolf House|Episode 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House]] [[A Fractured House|Episode 2.06: A Fractured House]] Spoken by Grant Ward Spoken about Grant Ward [[The Writing on the Wall|Episode 2.07: The Writing on the Wall]] Dialogue [[The Things We Bury|Episode 2.08: The Things We Bury]] [[...Ye Who Enter Here|Episode 2.09: ...Ye Who Enter Here]] [[What They Become|Episode 2.10: What They Become]] Dialogue [[Aftershocks|Episode 2.11: Aftershocks]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[Who You Really Are|Episode 2.12: Who You Really Are]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[Love in the Time of HYDRA|Episode 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA]] [[One Door Closes|Episode 2.15: One Door Closes]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[Afterlife (episode)|Episode 2.16: Afterlife]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[The Frenemy of My Enemy|Episode 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy]] Dialouge [[The Dirty Half Dozen|Episode 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen]] Spoken by Grant Ward Dialogue [[Scars|Episode 2.20: Scars]] [[S.O.S. Part One|Episode 2.21: S.O.S. Part One]] [[S.O.S. Part Two|Episode 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two]] [[Laws of Nature|Episode 3.01: Laws of Nature]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[Purpose in the Machine|Episode 3.02: Purpose in the Machine]] Spoken by Grant Ward [[A Wanted (Inhu)man|Episode 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[Devils You Know|Episode 3.04: Devils You Know]] [[Among Us Hide...|Episode 3.06: Among Us Hide...]] Spoken About Grant Ward [[Chaos Theory|Episode 3.07: Chaos Theory]] Dialogue [[Many Heads, One Tale|Episode 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale]] Dialouge [[Closure|Episode 3.09: Closure]] Spoken About Grant Ward [[Maveth (episode)|Episode 3.10: Maveth]] Spoken by Grant Ward Dialogue [[Bouncing Back|Episode 3.11: Bouncing Back]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[The Inside Man|Episode 3.12: The Inside Man]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[Parting Shot|Episode 3.13: Parting Shot]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[Spacetime|Episode 3.15: Spacetime]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[Paradise Lost|Episode 3.16: Paradise Lost]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[The Team|Episode 3.17: The Team]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[The Singularity|Episode 3.18: The Singularity]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[Failed Experiments|Episode 3.19: Failed Experiments]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[Emancipation|Episode 3.20: Emancipation]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[Absolution|Episode 3.21: Absolution]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[Ascension|Episode 3.22: Ascension]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[Hot Potato Soup|Episode 4.12: Hot Potato Soup]] Spoken about Grant Ward [[No Regrets|Episode 4.18: No Regrets]] Spoken about Grant Ward Category:Quote